Stitchwork
by a. e. everdeen
Summary: He doesn't just want perfection, he wants it to be perfection itself.
1. Prologue

_Hello children, I have a tale I would like to tell you. A tale of love, and deceit. A tale that even I, myself, cannot fully comprehend. Listen up; you won't want to miss a thing. Get a spot of tea, whatever you think you'll need. This may take a while._

There was once a man who owned a doll shop. His beloved had loved them when she was a child, and she continued to love them into her adulthood. He loved to create things, so the two were a perfect match. Falling in love was inevitable. She was his image of perfection. Everyday he would make her a brand new doll. "Eventually, she will be able to play with them." She would say. She believed that eventually would come soon. Unfortunately, eventually never came. This man, now left alone with the dolls, lost his sanity. Though his love for her never died, his will to move on did. With a needle in his hands, he begins his work.


	2. Shop Corner

_Tucked away in a place hard to see, sits the doll shop. Safe from harms way, or so it was thought. Here is where our tale begins. This tale is one you may grow bored of, but will never grow old._

Needle. Thread. Needle. Thread. She must be perfect. The doll maker wants nothing less than perfection. He has already messed up so many other times, too many to count. Unlike his other dolls, this was being made completely from scratch. It could not be tainted in anyway. He worked at an incredibly slow pace, spending two weeks on the face alone, making every detail was perfect.

Most say perfection does not exist, that it is merely a word, but you could never tell him this. Even if you did, with lots of knowledge and facts do back you up, he would never believe even a single word out of your mouth. That is just who he is, and who he will always be.

"I love you, my child." He said as he worked. He worked his magic, what he was doing was indeed magical. He never slept, for he would only dream of her, his beloved wife. "I cannot see your smiling face." He said to himself. He had not a friend, they had lost touch once his beloved had passed on. With her, he had taken his heart. His friends, her friends, were all mad at him. Why had he not been able to save her? They felt they had done nothing wrong, all they wanted was someone to blame. He would tell himself that it was indeed his fault, but who was truly at fault?

The doll maker got a new heart, but that one grew cold. The only motivation he had in this life was to finish this doll, his image of perfection, or rather hers. But now, they shared the same vision. The thing he wanted to perfect the most was her voice so that she could sing. Sing to her hearts, well mainly his, content. He wanted her to feel normal, so she would act exactly how she was expected. Her whole life was already planned out for her, but she was not allowed to know of that.

"Perfection." He smiled. She was nearly complete. He heard the bell ring. A customer? Finally, there hadn't been one in two weeks. He walked up to the front of the shop. It was dark outside, but there was a ton of light in the room. More than he had been exposed to in a long time, and it burned. Burned his already scarred skin.

"Hello fine boy, welcome to my doll shop. I am Drocell, it is a pleasure to meet you." He reached out his arm to shake the young man's hand. But, the boy refused to acknowledge that. "I am Kagamine Len, it is a pleasure to meet you." Len refused to make eye contact. "Len, what seems to be troubling you?" Drocell asked. "The needle…" He responded. Len was terrified of the needle. He could not stand pain at all, physical or mental. Pain was just something he felt in life you should never have to experience, no matter how bad of a person you are. The needle was indeed sharp, looked like it could do some major damage if needed.

Drocell looked down at his hand. Sure enough, there was the needle. He had completely forgotten about it. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." He apologizes, placing the needle on the counter. How he had forgotten, he had no clue. It had been in his hand for so long, it had become a part of him, one with him.

"I would like to buy a doll for my sister, Rin." Len said. "Our birthday is coming up, and I would like to make this one special." He continued. He had been terrible at finding gifts for his sister before. He never seemed to know what she liked, because her interests changed so suddenly. Rin loved to collect dolls, she planned on selling her vast collection in the future for profit.

"Do you want the perfect doll?" Drocell asked. Len just laughs. "Are you a comedian? Perfection does not exist. Just a mere illusion, a false hope." Drocell does not find Len's response amusing. It angers him, for his beliefs were being questioned, told that they were nothing more than a false belief. "Perfection does indeed exist!" Drocell yells. Len steps back, surprised by this notion. "Please don't yell, I cannot stand yelling." Len says urgently. "You have so much to learn." Drocell says mockingly.

He walks over to the cabinet, opens it, and grabs the first doll he sees. Len stares at it, eyes growing wide. "That looks exactly like Rin…" He stutters, trembling. Drocell laughs, amused by the boy's fear. "Silly child, it is her." Len steps back once again, now his entire body trembling. Fear, it is shown in his eyes. Arms in a defensive state, just in case Drocell may attack.

"You…monster!" Len screams. "Even monsters have feelings, I have none, therefore I am not a monster." He continues to laugh, seeming as though it will never end. Len cannot run out the door fast enough. Drocell walks up to the door, opening it to say his final words. "Come back again soon!" Drocell says in a rather cheerful voice, waving goodbye with the doll in his hands. Len doesn't look back, and doesn't plan on ever doing so. He isn't positive that is his sister, but is scared enough to go home and check.

"Ah oh well, a customer lost." Drocell says as he walks back in. He stares at Rin's face. "You are not perfection. You will never be, therefore you deserve what has come to you." He throws the doll at the wall, and immediately it shatters. Len's beloved sister is no more.

"I have lost my beloved, now you have as well, the only difference is, mine will return."

_I bet you are wondering how Rin became a doll. Well everything will all be explained, in time. Only time can tell what will happen, but can time give a full explanation? Will time ever be able to finish its own tale?_


End file.
